


Through Monochrome The Memory Lingers

by Mei_MyselfandI



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Colors, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Soulmates, Terrorism, there is a happy ending, wow i know, yea that one, you know that au where you see colors once you find your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mei_MyselfandI/pseuds/Mei_MyselfandI
Summary: Colors were wonderful to see.Colors on Alexander were wonderful to see.





	Through Monochrome The Memory Lingers

**Author's Note:**

> Um, here a little something a warm up I guess, I'll put the prompt at the end notes. 
> 
> Tw in tags 
> 
> (so sorry if this was bad, I certainly know it's not the best I have written anything in forever)

 

Having a soulmate was never his intention. 

 

Not like he had much of a choice. 

 

It was rather,  _ meeting _ his soulmate that was never his intention. 

 

He never deemed it necessary. 

 

Never understood why a simple word held so much,  _ power.  _

 

Yet, it seemed no matter hard he pushed away, rejected his soulmate even after the fact, Alexander Hamilton wouldn’t,  _ could not _ , stay away. The idiotic man wormed himself into every nook and cranny that Jefferson possessed. It was annoying, infuriating,  _ maddening _ . 

 

But he was something Jefferson found he couldn’t live without. 

 

Like all things, their romance was not pretty. 

 

It for sure wasn’t like the movies or any of the silly little romance books he read as a kid. Those were sweet and easy, simple. That's why they were just stories. Life, romance, love,  _ soulmates _ , it wasn’t simple. It was a complex being that not even scientists could fully comprehend.

 

But, Jefferson was sure normal romance was nothing like their’s either. 

 

Their romance was messy. It burned and it hurt. It carved a hole in this heart and then left him empty and vacant. Then the world exploded into color, into something so wonderful he finally understood, why this word,  _ ‘Soulmate’ _ held so much meaning to some. Why they had let one-word rule over their life, Jefferson understood.

 

Colors were wonderful to see. 

 

Colors on Alexander were wonderful to see. 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


“Why are you staring at me? Something on my face?” Hamilton’s eyes crinkled in a fake skeptical fashion and Jefferson smiled at him, his elbows resting on the opposite side of the counter. 

 

“You're cute, that’s all,” Thomas replied laughing as Alexander ‘s cheeks lit up in bright pink. 

 

“Shut up, y-you-ugh-,” Alexander  grumbled pushing face closer to his bowl of cereal, then raised his head slightly toward Thomas, “Don’t you have work?” 

 

Jefferson sighed and stood to brush the wrinkles off his suit, “Yeah, I do.”  He grabbed his briefcase  and headed towards the door opening it then turned back to Alex, “No goodbye kiss?” Thomas smirked as Alexander pushed himself off the chair and slowly made his way towards him. 

 

“Goodbye, asshole.” Hamilton put a gentle hand on his cheek and leaned up, their lips pressing against each softly. Alexander pulled away and Thomas leaned down trying to chase his lips. Alex tutted pressing a hand against his chest pushing him back a little, “I’ll see you later today.” 

 

Jefferson huffed a little disappointed, “Yeah, I know.” He paused for a moment, “Use this day to actually get some rest and not work, or I’ll tell Washington to give you another day off.” 

 

“Ugh, okay, whatever, fine. I promise I’m just going to the bank today to get some--” 

 

Jefferson raised an eyebrow, “I’m pretty sure that's considered work.”  

 

“It's not--I swear,” Alex pauses, “Anyway you're going to be late-- _ go.”  _

Thomas leans down one more time, “I’ll see you later.” 

 

He begins to walk out the door until he feels something tugging him, “Hey--I--I-” Jeffersons smiles down at his boyfriend, something blooming his chest, more colors maybe, the pink on Alexander ‘s cheeks was certainly more pronounced. 

 

“Hey, It's okay I know,” He pauses for a second. “I love you too.” 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Even without Hamilton there, work was quick and as hectic as always. As soon as he stepped through the big glass doors John Jay was immediately at his side telling him there was a meeting in thirty minutes, then proceed to go down his schedule. Honestly, sometimes he didn’t know what he would do with his assistant. He quickly made his way to the office where, unsurprisingly, Angelica was at the door, looking as intimidating as ever. 

 

“Ms.Schuyler, Good morning.” He flashed her a quick plastic looking smile. 

 

She scoffed, “Almost afternoon, Jefferson, come on we have half an hour to prep.” 

 

He unlocked his office door pushing it open and walked inside, Angelica following him right at his heel. 

 

“So where should we start?” He asked. 

 

She sighed brushing off her dress pants, sitting in the chair across from him, “From the top, I guess.” 

 

The meeting was one they had been working towards for a while now, the business was finally leaning towards becoming publicly traded, most were in favor, however, there was still some stark opposition. That's why to settle the debate, Washington ordered a presentation to be held and picked two representatives from each side, Thomas and Angelica, that were for and Lee and Conway that were against.  

 

Angelica did call him a little arrogant, but he knew they were going to have no problem utterly obliterating the opposition. With his quick wit and Angelica’s persuasion skills enabling her to completely enrapture a crowd, they were going to be  _ fine _ . 

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Twenty minutes into Lee’s and Conway's presentation is when it happens. 

 

Jefferson blinks one minute in color. 

 

The next it’s all monochrome. 

 

Black and white.

 

He’s up before he even realizes it, the chair clatters backwards and everything stops. Jefferson gulps, he takes a ragged breath, can barely hear Washington over the pounding in his head. 

 

The colors were gone. 

 

_ The colors were gone. _

 

That could only mean one thing. 

 

“Jefferson, are you alright?” Washington said somewhere on his left. 

 

Angelica on his right, “Thomas whats wrong?” 

 

He looked down at her, “I-I-I can’t  _ see _ ! _ ”  _ Jefferson grasps the edge of the table, the finality the situation hitting finally hitting him, like a hammer to the chest, to his heart. “The colors are gone. Alexander is--,” He turned to Washington, “I have to go!”  

 

_ “Thomas, wait!” _

 

_ “Jefferson!”  _

 

He hears footsteps behind, something on his arm, tugging backwards. “Thomas,  _ stop _ !” Angelica practically screamed. 

 

He turned around to face her, tugging his arm away, “He could be dead _ -he-he- _ ” 

 

Angelica bit her lip as if she was trying to keep tears back, “Thomas if the colors are gone then--then-”, She didn’t bother to finish the sentence he got the message, loud clear, he practically heard it. 

 

There is no  _ ‘could be’.  _

 

“Come sit down please, we can figure this out okay, right now you need to--” 

 

Then consecutively every phone in the building simultaneously beeped with an alert message. Thomas watched as Angelica tugged her phone out of her pocket, the emotions flying across her face. She handed it to him. 

 

_ ‘Terror Alert: Attack on the Federal Reserve Bank. Anyone in the nearby area are advised to stay put and wait for information.’  _

 

“I-I’m sorry, Thomas.” Angelica said softly, tear streaming down her face, “I’m so sorry.” 

 

He shook his head. He didn't have it in him to speak. 

 

_ The colors were gone. _

 

_ His Alexander was gone.  _

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


“Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t come visit you yesterday, I was really busy,” Thomas spoke softly even though there was no reply, he didn’t expect one. “Washington has me taking a break from work, honestly I think he might need one more than me.” He laughed softly, “He misses you, everyone does-- _ I miss you _ .” Jefferson took a deep breath trying to wipe the tears of his face, “Anyway, I got you these flowers they’re carnations, I think they're pink, but I can’t really tell.” He lets an empty laugh escape him, “That’s kinda your fault, right?” 

 

Thomas clenches the flower stems trying not to cry, he didn’t need any more tears. He placed the flowers in the empty vase beside the bed. He pulled the white plastic chair next to the to grayish bed and laid his head next to Alexander ‘s hip, staring up at his sleeping face. He toyed with Hamilton’s hand carefully intertwining them. 

 

“They mean, ‘I’ll never forget you’. Because I won’t Alexander I swear, no matter how long it takes, I’ll always be here for you.” 

 

Jefferson sighed into the bed, he could never get bored while starting at Alexander, never, with or without color it didn’t matter. 

 

_ The colors were gone. _

 

_ But his Alexander wasn’t. _

 

“Please, wake up.” 

 

The hand intertwined with his tightened. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate; when your soulmate dies the world goes back to black and white
> 
> Imagine having a normal day at work but then everything suddenly goes black and white.
> 
>  
> 
> If you guys want I'll take prompts i'm trying to get out of this writing fit im in, pretty much i have been writing and i'm little rusty so im trying to get back into this. 
> 
>  
> 
> (And Taking prompts I guess hit me up in the comments or on Tumblr (meimyselfandi) or Instagram (meimyselfandi.00) )


End file.
